Naranja
by Chia Moon
Summary: Un mundo confuso. La felicidad arruinada bajo una máscara de felicidad que trae consigo la desgracia. Lo que ves y crees no es la realidad. (Drama-Incest) HPBJackilyn.


**IV regalo de cumpleaños para Jackilyn**

* * *

**—Naranja.**—

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos autores.

**Advertencias:** (Drama- incest), Muerte de personajes.

* * *

**L**a bolsa pesaba demasiado y le hería los puntos justos de las articulaciones en los dedos. Pero eso no importó. Sonrió satisfecha de su buena compra. Hoy en día no encontrabas una oferta tan maravillosa como esa, aunque luego le dolieran los dedos durante un buen rato.

—Sakuno.

La chica se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. La mujer de la frutería se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas y, sonriendo afablemente, le hizo entrega de un manojo de puerros.

—Queríamos regalarte esto por haber comprado tanta cantidad— habló pausadamente, marcando los sonidos difíciles. Sakuno sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, es muy amable.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y descendió la mirada hacia las bolsas. Frunció las gruesas cejas oscuras y clavó sus ojos del color del cielo en ella. Sakuno parpadeó nuevamente.

—¿De verdad no quieres que mi hijo te cargue las bolsas? Pesan demasiado para ti.

La muchacha negó y sonrió más abiertamente.

—Puedo con ellas, muchas gracias. Son realmente amables.

La dependienta llevó las manos hasta sus gruesas caderas y negó con la cabeza. El pañuelo aleteó en la parte trasera contra el viento.

—No se trata de ser amable, mujer. En tu estado no deberías.

Sakuno desvió la mirada. Desde el rostro de la mujer hasta sus largas trenzas que caían por delante de su clavícula hasta perderse más abajo. Sus abultados senos y, finalmente, en la hinchazón de su vientre. Se lo habría acariciado de no tener las manos ocupadas.

—Puedo con ello. Igualmente, muchas gracias, señora.

Y sonriendo, se giró. Entendía por qué la mujer estaba preocupada. Cargar una gran cantidad de peso y estando ya de siete meses no era recomendable. Pero Sakuno se consideraba estar en buen estado de salud y su futuro hijo, también. Además, no podía regañar a nadie de su cabezonería. No tenía pensado comprar nada cuando paseaba por capricho por el mercado.

Pero es que las había visto tan hermosas…

Nada más llegar a su casa el viejo gato la saludó maullando desde el sofá. Sakuno sonrió y tras dejar las bolsas, llegó hasta su altura para acariciarle bajo la barbilla. Karupin ronroneó.

—Voy a poner todo en su sitio y me siento contigo. ¿Vale? — El gato maulló en respuesta. Ella sonrió—. Ves calentándome el puesto, anda.

Una última caricia y llegó hasta la cocina con las bolsas. Lentamente, fue sacando una a una las pequeñas compras, guardando en la nevera lo necesario mientras tarareaba. Y, finalmente, llegó hasta ellas. Cogió una entre sus dedos, sonriendo y la llevó hasta su nariz. Tal y como había pasado en el puesto donde las compró, estas emitieron un increíble olor a fresco y fruto ácido.

Sonrió y las dejó cuidadosamente sobre el frutero.

La puerta crujió y Karupin volvió a maullar en busca de atención.

—¡Oh! — exclamó limpiándose las manos en el mandil. Se asomó justo cuando _él_ se agachaba sobre el gato y acariciaba su barbilla—. Bienvenido a casa.

La dorada mirada se posó sobre ella. Su boca se torció ligeramente mientras se levantaba.

—Estoy en casa.

Sakuno alargó las manos y acarició las mejillas masculinas, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. _Él _sujetó una de las manos, impidiendo el beso, olisqueando.

—Hueles a…

Ella parpadeó, pensativa. Luego sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí. He conseguido a un buen precio hoy. He comprado un montón. Podrás comer hasta hartarte.

Sus dorados ojos brillaron y Sakuno sonrió, dejándolo ir a la cocina como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Se sentó junto a Karupin en el sillón y le escuchó trastear en la cocina. Cuando volvió, regresaba con una a medio comer y otra entera en su mano izquierda. Se sentó contra sus piernas, mirándola.

—Naranjas.

—Sí, son Naranjas.

Entonces, frunció el ceño e intercaló la mirada de ella a la fruta.

—¿Cómo has…?

Posó un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que terminara la pregunta.

—Estoy bien. He cargado con las bolsas, pero me siento bien. Tranquilo. Tú no puedes estar yendo y viniendo siempre que quieres. Son pocas horas lo que puedes, cariño.

Acarició sus hombros con ambas manos y besó su nuca. _Él_ hundió los hombros y continuó comiendo animadamente. Observó sus gestos, su mandíbula al masticar y cómo su garganta se movía al tragar. Alargó la mano, echando los cabellos hacia atrás, escondiéndolos tras la oreja. _Él_ levantó la mirada hacia ella, echando ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

Sakuno le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciándose la barriga.

—Sakuno.

—¿Mhn? — cuestionó sin dejar de tocarse el vientre, llevando ambas manos esta vez.

_Él_ apretó la naranja entre sus dedos y luego miró hacia ella con seriedad.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto?

Arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír. Cubrió con una de sus manos la naranja que él sostenía y bajó la cabeza hacia su boca. _Él _la rechazó hacia su mejilla. No le importó.

—¿De qué hablas?

El chico tragó. Depositó la naranja sobre la mano de Sakuno y se puso en pie. La sonrisa se borró lentamente de su rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas.

—Deten…

—Yo no soy papá. No soy Ryoma Echizen. Soy su hijo, mamá.

—Cállate— ordenó, jadeando. El llanto era un mar en sus mejillas. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como dos rendijas. El rostro difuminándose ante él.

Cabellos castaños. Ojos dorados. Piel de su misma tonalidad. Rasgos semejantes al rostro de Ryoma. Pero no era Ryoma. No era él. Nunca lo sería.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, arañándose, queriendo sacarse los ojos. ¿De qué servían en un mundo donde él ya no estaría?

—¡Ma…!— lo escuchó gemir, abrazarla contra _él_, susurrarle y de nuevo fue su voz. Su ternura, la única que tan solo escondía para ella—. Está bien, Sakuno. Suficiente. Es suficiente.

Tembló, contra _él_, abrazándose a su cuerpo. Sollozando en su hombro.

—No quiero perderte… no de nuevo… no más. Quédate conmigo. Con nosotros— jadeó, llevándose la mano hasta el vientre—. Con nuestro hijo. No te vayas.

_Él_ tembló y rechinó los dientes.

—No me iré. No… me iré nunca más.

(…)

—Ha muerto durante el parto. — El médico pasó una mano por sus grises cabellos—. Fue un descuido por parte nuestro. Ninguno se percató de que había agarrado el bisturí. No esperábamos que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

El policía asintió con la cabeza sin cesar de tomar notas. Miró por encima del hombro hacia su compañero. Estaba en otra habitación, con un joven de solo quince años. Demasiado alto para su edad. Demasiado joven. Demasiado cansado.

—Ese chico trajo a su madre con demasiadas perdidas de sangre— habló el hombre subiendo la montura de sus gafas por encima del puente de la nariz—. Gritó que alguien la salvara. Él no quería que muriera. Según decía, era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

—Bueno, no es que esté en perfectas condiciones tampoco. — El detective se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los nudillos sobre la mesa y mirando a través del cristal—. Tenía que fingir que era su padre. Terminó creyéndoselo demasiado. Ryoma Echizen falleció hace cosa de dos años en un accidente de avión cuando regresaba de América a Japón. No quedaron restos que enterrar.

—Según nuestra psicóloga— continuó el policía cerrando la libreta y levantando los ojos hacia ambos hombres—, la madre jugó con su mente, torturándolo. No físicamente, desde luego. El chaval tuvo que afrontar ser su padre en todas las leyes.

—Eso quiere decir…— murmuró el doctor sorprendido.

—Exacto. — El detective arregló el cuello de su camisa desinteresadamente—. Ese chico es el padre de su propio hermano. El niño que ayudó a traer al mundo, Doc, es hijo de ese chico fingiendo ser su padre. Un adolescente asustado con perder a su madre, suplantando a su padre y dejando embarazada a su madre, quien al dar a luz, se suicida.

—Ese es el matiz de este caso— terminó el policía suspirando.

—Sí y se puede decir: caso cerrado.

* * *

**N/a**

Bueno, como yo sé que os gustan mis tipos de drama, pues uno más complejo. Y como sé que en especial a ella le gustan, aunque luego me de palizas (?)

¡Feliz cumpleabobos!


End file.
